


But who's going to save me?

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Adventure Time, Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им обоим нужен герой. Пока ещё не поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But who's going to save me?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 на задание "кроссовер с fandom Adventure Time"

Её маленькая ладонь гораздо горячее его руки, и в первую секунду Оскар пугается, что у неё вновь поднялась температура - но потом понимает, что это от него исходит холод.  
Маргарет, впрочем, не замечает ни его ледяных рук, ни мелькнувшей на его лице паники. Прижимая к себе свободной рукой потрёпанного плюшевого медведя с незамысловатым именем Мишка, она увлечённо размышляет вслух о том, что, когда вырастет и "заново всё построят", она будет рисовать комиксы, как в своих любимых журналах. У неё есть собственный герой, да. Только её, и ничей больше. Его зовут Человек в Шляпе, и он в сто раз круче Супермена. И у него есть робот. И космический корабль. И волшебный пистолет, как у неё, только взаправду волшебный. И она всё это обязательно нарисует, когда вырастет и научится рисовать. Когда всё закончится. Когда вновь появятся люди, исчезнут все эти мерзкие чудища, и всё станет как раньше.  
Оскар рассеяно кивает и думает, что пока не стоит объяснять ей, что такое "ядерная зима" и что "как раньше" не будет ещё очень, очень долго.  
Но, может, они найдут где-нибудь альбом и фломастеры.  
Они идут по побережью уже несколько часов, но Оскару за запахом моря до сих пор чудится выворачивающее зловоние гнили, что встретило их в заброшенном посёлке, до которого они добрались утром. Они ушли практически сразу, но его до сих пор не оставляет ощущение, что за ними кто-то наблюдает. Оскар нервно оглядывается - но никого не видно на много-много отлично просматриваемых до самого горизонта миль, лишь вдалеке над морем кружит пара странных птиц. Они одни. Бывший учёный в потёртом плаще, в кармане которого поблескивают гоглы, и маленькая девочка с тёмными волосами, чьи очки перетянуты скотчем, а за поясом чёрно-белого платья покоится игрушечный пистолет.  
Совершенно одни.  
Гоглы заманчиво оттягивают карман, и он, сам того не осознавая, опускает руку и поглаживает их.  
Это Маргарет уже замечает.  
\- Ты ведь не будешь их снова надевать? - тихо спрашивает Маргарет, мгновенно посерьёзнев - словно и не она только что с блеском в глазах рассказывала о сражении Человека в Шляпе со злобными пришельцами.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - отвечает он. Это лёгкая ложь, она соскальзывала с его языка уже много раз. Он знает, что лжёт. И она тоже. Но, как обычно, молчит, лишь крепче прижимает к себе Мишку.  
И это делает всё в тысячу раз хуже.  
Оскару стыдно. Что он раз за разом подводит её. Что не может быть одним из тех героев, о которых она грезит. Он не может спасти её. Лишь отдаляет неизбежное.  
Дальше они идут молча. Она не убирает руку, но уже не держится так крепко.

Призрачная фигура при свете костра выглядит ещё более жутко. Похоже, интуиция его всё-таки не подвела.  
При первой встрече с этими существами Маргарет назвала их "Тенями" - кажется, в одном из её любимых мультфильмов были такие злодеи - и стиснула в руках пистолет, словно забыв, что это не игра и он здесь не поможет.  
Тогда ему впервые пришлось достать гоглы при ней.  
Но сейчас Маргарет спит - завернувшись в грубое, порванное одеяло и прижав к груди Мишку и пистолет, счастливо улыбаясь во сне. Наверное, опять видит очередные приключения её Человека в Шляпе. У неё очень крепкий сон. Слава Деду Христу, она не чувствует нависшей над ней опасности.  
Так вовремя вернувшийся к костру Оскар даже не успевает испугаться - рука сама собой ныряет в карман.  
Когда в следующую секунду его глаза закрывают спирали, через которые мир виден лишь в синем цвете, нахлынувший было с запозданием страх исчезает. Остаётся лишь гнев. Как всегда. Опустошительный, удушающий, обжигающе холодный гнев.  
Кончики пальцев наливаются знакомым покалыванием.  
Достаточно одного разряда.

Он поспешно отворачивается, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с сонно хлопающей глазами Маргарет.  
\- Оскар?  
Оскар. Оскар... А, да, это его имя. Настоящее имя, не то, что стуком крови отдаётся у него в ушах, когда мир окрашивается в бледно-синий цвет зимнего неба. Глупое, совершенно не геройское имя. "Оскар" никого и ничего не может спасти, может лишь терпеть одну неудачу за другой и терять всех, кто только был ему дорог.  
Маленькие детские руки обхватывают его. Маргарет утыкается носом в пропахший дымом и пылью плащ и молчит. Слишком горько, слишком по-взрослому. И от этого его сердце болезненно сжимается.  
Ей не нужен "Оскар", ей нужен герой. Герой с заглавной буквы, без сомнений и неуместных слабостей. Тот, кто способен побеждать чудовищ, не становясь при этом чудовищем.  
Им обоим нужен герой. Пока ещё не поздно.  
Если ещё не поздно.  
Вот только все герои остались где-то там, в исчезнувшем мире еженедельных журналов с картинками, небоскрёбов и пропахших попкорном кинотеатров. И некому позвать их обратно.  
Гоглы в его стиснутых пальцах наливаются холодом.


End file.
